Don't Blink
by TheLazerBeam
Summary: Destruction. That was the only word for it. Pure destruction. Tears dripped from his eyes as the shackles that were placed on his hands and feet broke. He was free, but there was no where for him to go. He knew someone who would help him, he could do this, he knew this. He would get revenge. Revenge was the best dish served cold wasn't it?


**Disclaimer: Doee it look like I own dis shit? If I did you think Harry wouldn't be humping half of the male cast, scratch that _all_ of the male cast xd. **

Destruction.

That was the only word for it. Pure destruction. A lone body shook as the world around him fell apart piece by piece. Tears dripped from his eyes as the shackles that were placed on his hands and feet broke. He was free, but there was no where for him to go. After he was accused of being dark and 'The next Voldemort' they had locked him up, and no one did a thing about it. He only then realized his friends didn't care as he was dragged into Azkaban surrounded by at least 20 dementors a day. They thought it would be a good idea to reconnect with muggles, and share their ways. Wrong. It only brought chaos, which then turned into what the world was currently. Harry hummed a lost forgotten song as he watched fire crackle and blaze with the more things it consumed.

He stared into the vast starry sky. The stars twinkled without a care in the world and Harry wished- he wished he could be just like them. All he'd have to do it sit there and shine, but sadly he had more things to do. He wiped the tears from his face as black mist swirled beside him and soon took form. "I think it's time to go. Take me back; you know where." A skeletal hand reached out of a cloak silently and grabbed his. The feeling similar to floating took over his body and they were gone.

Spots of darkness took over his sight and his limbs became almost unmovable. He swore his ears bled at the sound of screaming from a baby. It took his a few minutes to realize it was _him_. As if he were dipped into the pond of Rebirth, the weight that was once dumped on his shoulders slid off. Minutes later he could hear more wailing. Moving his head as much as he could he came face to face with another baby. Curious brown eyes met green. Lips kissed their foreheads and they were brought closer together. Hands touched the others and invisible like magic swirled around them. And then, their story began.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Where are you!?" A brown haired boy shouted childishly. "I'm going to find you, and then you'll sing our special song!" The seven-year-old James crouched down and looked under his bed. He giggled when a familiar hand reached out and squeezed his nose. He grabbed the hand and pulled his brother out. "Found you! Now I get a special song!" James sang.

Harry nodded and smiled as he led his little brother, by two minutes, to the music room. "Astronomical?" James eyes sparkled as he nodded so fast Harry feared his head would roll off. "Oh, Harry! James! It's time for dinner, I've been looking for you two forever." A male voice said. Harry looked up as his brother went to hug his father. As arms held out to him he decided to join in on the hug too. He was going to hang on to this family forever and make sure nothing **ever** happened to them. If something did, there would be hell to pay. He'd make sure of it.

"But papa! Harry was gonna sing his special song!" Fleamont chuckled and ruffled both of his boy's hair. "Well he can play his special song when Sirius and Remus join you both. They're at the dinner table as we speak." As soon as those words left their father's mouth James was gone like the wind. Harry giggled and dragged his father along to the dining area. "Are they staying overnight?" Harry hadn't spent much time with Remus and Sirius, so he planned to do so in this new life. The dark-brown-haired man nodded and went to scoop Harry up by the arms.

"Yup, they'll be here for the rest of the weekend, so you guys can terrorize together as much as you want. But please Harry make sure I don't get any lawsuits, bills, or anything else. I'm counting on you." Harry hugged his father tighter and relaxed. "Okay, no more lawsuits again!" Fleamont pushed open the doors to the dining room and set Harry down. "Go eat Harry, I'll be right over."

Watching his father go off and hearing the distinct sounds of yelps of pain and _"Don't touch that! It's not ready!"_ he ran to his chair he sat in. "Good afternoon Remus, Sirius!" A pair of heads turned around from where they were and before he knew it he was in another hug. Excited silver eyes stared into his. "Hi Harry! I missed you so much! It's been forever!"

Harry hugged back and yanked Remus and his brother into the hug. "I'm glad to see you guys too! And Sirius it's only been a week." Sirius pouted. "If feels like forever to me though!"

As Sirius and James talked about Quidditch and Remus and Harry about books their mother, Dorea, came in with dinner. Joy and happiness went around the table but the peace was soon disrupted by the servings of Treacle Tarts. Luckily everyone got their own. The boys, Including Remus and Harry, were bouncing off the walls by then.

When their sugar high came to it's end Dorea managed to get them into their pajamas. James yawned. "M' not sleepy mum, we're all awake!" Dorea raised her eyebrow unimpressed. "Harry if you take care of this I'll give you whatever you want when we go to the Alleys tomorrow."

Harry nodded and took the other boy's hands. "Can you come with us mum?" Dorea nodded and followed behind. Once they reached Harry's room he released their hands. "Can you make my bed super-sized so everyone can fit?"

Dorea nodded and waved her wand in precise motions. The bed grew larger but didn't loose it's fluffiness. Harry went over to his nightstand and turned on the special nightlight. The walls of the room turned into the midnight starry sky. Almost the same as the one in the Great hall of Hogwarts. As the boys snuggled into the bed squished together by choice for extra warmth Dorea kissed the four boy's foreheads and left the room. James eyelids started to fall as did everyone elses.

Harry begun the song softly.

 _The endless of darkness is hovering_

 _The sound of the silence is deafening_

 _Ten billion decibels shattering_

 _Forces of gravity taking me, taking me_

 _Weightlessness forsaken me_

 _Ooh this pull is astronomical_

 _Ooh this pull is astronomical_

 _I'm drawn to the unknown where shadows hide_

 _A slave to the powers that magnetize_

 _There's something inside of me, I can't fight_

 _Forces of gravity taking me, taking me_

 _Weightlessness forsaken me_

 _Ooh this pull is astronomical_

 _This pull is astronomical_

Somewhere inbetween the song tears had flowed freely on his face. Remus who was on his right wiped the tears off and smiled. "It's okay Harry, we're here for you!" Harry blushed. He wondered how his life had come to getting comforted by a eight-year-old version of his Godfather. His magic intertwined with three more and he drifted off to sleep. Oh yes, chasing and eating treacle tarts with his loved ones was the best dream he'd ever had. He was allowed to have these dreams too, he was a child after all wasn't he?

* * *

was already looking down at him dressed in normal day clothes. "Mama said to wake you up so you can eat breakfast. You slept forever! Like a thousand years forever!" Harry smiled and rubbed his eyes. Sitting up he hugged Sirius like his life depended on it. "Ok Siri, I'm up now. You can go down for breakfast I'll be there in a minute."

Sirius nodded and hugged back before leaving the room. Harry sighed and got up. "It's better now than never Master." Harry huffed and threw a pillow at the figure. "Shut up Mum." He walked to the bathroom. "I think that should be for Ms. Dorea. Then again I doubt you'd want to face her wrath."

"Ok life Councillor." Harry closed the door and went through his daily routine. Finally getting out of the bathroom he went through his closet for something to wear. Walking down stairs and into the dining room for breakfast he kissed his mom on the cheek and hugged his dad. Dorea smiled and set a plate of breakfast in front of him. "Good morning my emerald gem, are you ready for shopping today?" Harry nodded.

Harry blocked an oncoming fork for one of his potatoes that were on his plate. Another fork attack from the right side and again he blocked it. "What's with everyone and trying to steal my food everytime we eat?" Remus, that was across from him, shrugged. "Maybe James and Sirius are overly fat and they can't wait to eat more"

Harry held in a laugh and made a thoughtful look. "Hmm...maybe you're right Remus. I think they are fat too." The other two children at the table looked shocked. "What!?" They yelled together. They didn't expect the hit on the head from Dorea as it came too fast. "What was that for mum?"

"For yelling, now eat your food. We'll have to leave as soon as possible before too many witches and wizards take over the Alleys. We'll also have to go see a friend of mine afterwards." Harry grinned excitedly. He knew they were going to see Miss Ivy! A couple times while going out with his mom he had met Miss Ivy. Compared to his old Divination teacher, Sybil Trelawney, this woman was an actual seer. She was a quiet woman, but she had various mysteries surrounding her.

Eating the rest of his food he waited for James and the others to finish. "Now you three stick close to Harry, by default I know he'll stay close to me, am I understood?" The four boys nodded and they were off.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley Harry was glad not many people had shown up. The whole time Harry kept a close eye on his family. When they were finished Dorea held a surprised look. "Oh dear I almost forgot, Harry did you figure out what you wanted?" Harry snapped his head up from where he was eyeing a suspicious hooded figure. Harry nodded and pointed towards the book store. Dorea smiled and guided everyone to the book store. "I don't exactly understand what you need more books for. The Potter Library should cover everything."

Harry went down a particular aisle. He searched through the books and then stopped at an old and ripped one. Grinning he grabbed it and hugged it close to his chest. Death never ceased to amaze him. Waving his hand he used wandless and wordless magic to make the book seem brand new and ordinary. He walked back to his family that were now standing at the counter. He pushed the book up to the person at the desk.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them? Well, let's get a move on then. Ivy and her son are waiting for us."

* * *

Harry and the other boys enjoyed the wisps of magic that seemed to wrap around the tree in the forest that surrounded them. "What kind of animals are in this forest Aunt Dorea?" Remus asked. "None of that Aunt business Remus, I see you as one of my own. Call me mom. Miss Livy who is a childhood friend of mine is a magizoologist. This whole property is her and where she keep various magical creatures, some weak and some powerful."

"Woah, were those eyes!" Sirius decided to stick a little closer to the group. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction Sirius pointed to. Harry stilled when mystical blue stared at him dead in his eyes. It only seemed scary because of the dark trees blocking out sunlight and encasing that area in darkness. Cautiously he released a bit of his magic. The animal tilted it's head. It stepped forward only for the group to hear a whine.

Feeling no hostility he relaxed a bit, but not enough to let his guard down. He slowly walked over to the animal. "HARRY DON'T!" James cried. The raven only turned around and put a finger over his lips. "Shh." James frowned but reluctantly stayed quiet. He neared closer and the animal seemed to curl in on it's self. He smiled and held his hands out. "I'm no harm to you, can I see what's wrong little guy?" He said softly.

The animal looked up at him and crawled out of the shadows. When it's head was shown he immediately though of a muggle cat. But then the body showed. The 'cat' was a beautiful mix of purples with blue eyes. The wings on it's back were curled around the creatures body. Harry cooed. It was just a creature cub, but by the pitch black nails and knife sharp teeth he would not want to come across this 'cat' when it got older.

He carefully moved his hands closer. The creature looked at them and then back up at him. Gently he lifted up the animal amd cradled it. "Mew!" It exclaimed and struggled to move. "Harry Smaragdus Potter!" Dorea yelled. "Get away from that thing, you don't know what it will do!" Harry ignored her. He lifted up one of its' arms and it yelled again. He petted it's head softly and cooed. "It's alright, I'll fix you up." He turned around.

"It's injured Mum! It needs help!" Dorea huffed and grabbed the others hands. "You're lucky Ivy knows how to heal, come along then." Harry smiled and snuggled the animal. As a mansion came into view so did a red haired woman. Blue eyes locked onto his green ones and then to the cub in his arms. "Miss Ivy, I think it got injured and need healing." He hesitantly gave the cub over to the seer. The red head nodded and they were guided inside.

"I'll fix him right up but, I've never seen anything like him. Not once has anything similar set foot in my forest. Me and Dorea will be somewhere else, why don't you meet my son Newt?" And then as if on cue a brown haired boy came from around the corner. "Newt, would you be so kind as to lead these boys to your room?" The brown haired boy nodded and his pale blue eyes washed over them.

Harry smiled brightly stepped forward. "Hi Newt! My name is Harry! The ones behind me are Remus, James, and Sirius!"

Sirius pouted. "We can introduce ourselves Harry!" Harry only kept smiling. It wasn't long until they started to bombard Newt with questions such as 'What do you like to do?' or 'What's your favorite food?'. With each question Newt seemed to get less tense and answered them. "My favorite animal? Well, I don't actually have one. They all are my favorites! Even Wudles!" They all looked confused. "Wudles?" Harry asked.

Newt nodded and opened his bedroom door. "Wudles." The boys looked inside and were surprised to get hit with different creatures running around and various colors mixing together. "These, are all just some of the creatures that inhabit my parents forest! There are so much more too!"

Sirius and James gaped at everything while Remus seemed to look at everything as if it was a whole new world, which it was." Newt grabbed something from on the floor. "These," He pointed. "Are Wudles. They're a type of Dragon Leopard, mischief could be their middles names and no one would disagree." The wudle had the body of a leopard but had seven horns. Two above it's ears were black and three on it's forehead were silver. The last two horn grew from sides of it's nose and were a purple blue like it's body.

Harry's eyes shined and Newt smiled. "Don't let the cuteness fool you Harry." Harry nodded not paying attention. The Wudle's big blue eyes looked up at him and it yawned. Harry just couldn't resist taking it and cuddling it. If he did take it home he would name it Volo, latin for wishes. Finding a spot to fit down he watched the wudle fall asleep. When he did a familiar mew sounded from outside the door. Harry pushed open the door a little more and found himself full of another creature. Harry blinked at mystical blue eyes connected with his.

"Oh it's you! Uh, I don't really know what you are, or who for that matter...what about Medias? It means Midnight in latin!"

It rubbed against him as it seemed to like that name. Medias bumped it's head with the wudle in his arms and it raised it's paws to Medias face. "Awwwww, you two are so cute! Aw!" Harry held them both close. Newt and the others watched with amusement. "If your mum will let you, you can keep them. That wudle never seemed to cozy up to me anyway." Oh ho and yes Harry was dead set on bringing the fluffy creatures back home with him.

Ivy and Dorea smiled at the sight from the doorway. "We'll be downstairs in the kitchen if you need anything." They closed the door quietly.

Newt shrugged and then picked up a brown, beige, and green colored animal. "This is a Gresh, the gresh usually doesn't do anything harmful, but when in danger it attacks. See these green horns? They sharpen like no other. Lazy, but helpful." It's brown and beige wings fluttered as it flew around James and landed on his head. "Hm, I think I'll name you Praedo!"

The brunette picked up two other ones. In his right hand he held a hybrid wolf of some sorts. It was black but at the top of it's head antlers became a soul blue. It's long tail swished and the tips were a soulful blue too. In the left he held a dragon with scales different shades of blue. It's wings spread out behind it and showed the most magnificent wings. Harry couldn't tell if they were butterfly wings or just something else entirely. Most likely the latter.

"The one in my left is a Water dragon, and the one in my right is a Tish. The Water dragons are really hard to find and mostly extinct, like the rest of the dragons in the wizarding world, but these are very calm and peaceful like the Gresh, they don't attack until necessary. The Tish on the otherhand is violent and will protect it's group. Almost like wolves do. A great loyal companion to have!"

As of the last animals the Tish gravitated towards Remus and the Water dragon Sirius. While Remus named his Gemma, Sirius named his Aquarius. Newt then brought out another creature and held it to his chest. "This is my most best friend, Tonitrua the ThunderBird." The blue, black and white thunderbird looked similar to a large albatross. It's yellow eyes watched everyone and tracked everything.

Newt smiled and grabbed their hands. Possible new pets trailing behind them he opened the door quietly and led them out of the room. "You guys have to be quiet." He whispered.

James pet his Gresh and huffed. "Why? Where are we going?" Newt looked around corners and waved his hand motioning them to follow. "To a secret place only I know, now c'mon!"

* * *

They walked through various bushes, trees, and rivers but they finally made it to the destination Newt wanted. They appeared at a cave with different types of plants covering it and growing around it. There was a stream nearby and unicorns seemed to gather around it. A baby unicorn looked over curiously and Sirius waved. Tapping Sirius' shoulder he led him inside as the rest of their mini group went in the cave. It was beautiful. Crystals and different gems covered the walls and otherworldly paintings. "I want to be a magizoologist like my mum but I'm mostly good at charms and transfiguration, but painting and art have always been with me."

Harry nudged the others to say something but they were all jaw dropping. He sighed. "I love them Newt, so what is this place anyway?"

Newt took his hand gently and led him deeper into the cave. This time Harry went Jaw drppping. A tree. A damn crystal tree that looked so holy he was afraid if he touched it, it would shatter and bring the whold world with it. Jewels look like the dripped from tips of the branches and shined. With his potter luck he might as well stay 50 feet away from it. At the closest range.

"I call it, Majestic's Cave." Harry continued to stare at the tree. "What's what thing in the middle of the tree?" Newt raised an eyebrow. "What thing?" The raven took a step closer and pointed to the center of the tree. "That." And then he saw it. It was a hand pressed to the tree, from the inside!

"What the..." Newt grabbed his hand "I think we should get out of here Harry, I haven't seen that before and what ever it is, it can't be good. Let's go!" Newt said panicked. "Just a second Newt." Harry said distracted as he continued to walk closer to the tree. Suddenly the crystal seemed to crack. The ground shook and the hand soon became two.

Closer Emerald Gem

It whispered and he felt compelled to follow it's wishes. He stopped when he was next to the tree. He held his hand up to match with the other pale one. The crystal surround it broke and his vision was pure red and white.

"HARRY!" Harry gasped as if broken from a spell and whipped his head around only to see crystal rising from the ground separating him and Newt. He started to run but was soon pulled back into a soft body. Soft hair tickled his face and he hesitantly turned around. Red eyes met his green.

And hand wrapped around his neck and pressed a certain point. His world that was full of light suddenly became darkness.


End file.
